


Talking to the Moon

by joyfulwriting



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: After Kaito’s death, how will Maki find her way of coping?





	Talking to the Moon

Maki Harukawa was not crazy. Sure, people may have seen her as such for one reason, and one reason only. She talked to the moon. But you see, she had a perfectly good reason for doing so.

Her husband of about three years, Kaito Momota, had contracted some sort of fatal disease, slowly killing him from the inside out. One night, it had gotten especially worse and with that, she had rushed him to the hospital. 

She sat with him all night, watching him cough up blood with a pained expression on his face. However, through it all he smiled, though it wasn’t one of his big genuine ones. This one barely even registered as a smile at all really. She knew he was trying for her sake, to get her to not worry so much, but they both knew that was failing miserably.

“H-Hey, Maki, don’t worry about me.. I’ll be fine, promise..!”

Maki had given him a small frown. “Don’t promise things like that.. Especially now. You know you.. You know you can’t promise you’ll be fine..”

“Ah.. I know just.. I guess I’m trying to reassure myself as much as I’m trying to reassure you..” He sighed and forced himself to sit up a bit, patting the small space in the small hospital bed. “Come here..”

“What? But there’s hardly any room—“

“I don’t really give a shit right now Maki Roll.. I want to hold my wife, whats the problem?” Kaito raised an eyebrow, almost in a challenging way. “Would you deny a man the pleasure of being able to hold his wife?”

Maki sighed and climbed onto the bed, snuggling up to him. “Dammit.. I love you Momota..”

He chuckled and held her tightly, trying to hold back a cough so he could at least get the words out. “I love you too Maki.. More than words can even describe.”

“You’re very solemn when you’re dying..” She nudged him, trying to joke around. “You usually would’ve said that in a happier tone..”

“Heh, well, at the moment I don’t really feel like I can be excited.. But I am happy, because I married the most amazing, most beautiful woman in the entire world..” He smiled and kissed her cheek, turning away quickly to cough up some more blood into the bucket on his other side. Kaito could feel that his end was drawing near, and he had the feeling that Maki knew it was coming too. But.. It couldn’t.. Not yet. There were so many things that he wanted to do, especially with Maki. His time couldn’t be here so soon.

Meanwhile, she held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Though she tried to put at least a fake smile on her face, there were tears threatening to spill down her cheeks at any moment. She never cried, and when she did it had to be something really horrible to make her do so. She was pretty sure this qualified.  
———  
Maki hadn’t wanted to doze off, but she must have, and when she woke up, the sun was shining in through the small hospital room’s window. She looked down at Kaito, whose eyes were closed and who was.. Still..

“Kaito.. Kaito wake up..” She frowned, shaking him a bit. She gave a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes, but only slightly. 

“Hey.. Maki..” He sighed and gripped her hand weakly, his breaths getting shallower. “I love you.. To the moon and back..”

“Momota what are you doing.. Kaito..” She bit her lip, the tears awfully close to spilling as she watched her husband slowly slip away. “Kaito..!”

“Love you Maki Roll..” He sighed, his grip on her hand loosening as his body went limp, and shortly after she heard his monitors going crazy. She was scrambled out of bed as doctors and nurses rushed in, but everything after that was a blur. All she remembered was the doctor pronouncing him dead, though they had done all they could to revive him, it was too late. 

And that’s when her world shattered.

———

The funeral was small, it only consisted of their group of friends for the most part. Her and Kaito’s close friend, Shuichi Saihara, stayed close to her side during the whole service, because she wouldn’t admit it, but she needed someone by her side right now. Kaede Akamatsu, his girlfriend, was right there on her other side too, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Afterwards, when everyone was over at the house, they still stuck by her side like glue. Everyone was giving her sympathetic looks and everyone was giving her hugs or reassuring pats on the back. She hated sympathy and pity, and while she knew they were all trying to be nice, it didn’t mean she liked it. She hated feeling weak, and she hated feeling vulnerable, but maybe.. Just for today, she could allow herself to feel like this.

Later, after everyone had left, (She practically had to kick out Shuichi and Kaede), she wasn’t quite sure what to do. After all, she lived here by herself now. It was weird to think about, but here she was, standing in the foyer of the house, surrounded by the silence.

She wandered around the house for a bit, still unsure of what to do. She tried watching tv, but she couldn’t really focus on it or anything that was going on on the show that currently playing. She tried to eat something, but she merely picked at the sandwich she had made herself, only managing to take a few bites of it before putting it in a container to put in the refrigerator. What? She wasn’t about to waste food.

Eventually she just decided to go lay down, maybe at least attempt to get some sleep. She meandered upstairs and stood in the doorway of the master bedroom, taking a deep breath before entering. She looked around at the pictures of the two of them on the wall, and a photo of him on her nightstand. She picked it up and held it close to her chest, the tears that she had been holding back since the funeral, finally spilled out. 

Maki sobbed for a good while, she didn’t keep track of how long she cried, but eventually she calmed down. She looked on the door handle of the closet, seeing his jacket hanging there. Freshly clean, she took it off the hangar and wrapped it around herself, breathing in the scent of him. It was way too big on her, but that was to be expected obviously, and that was her favorite part about it.

She would’ve gone to go lay down again, but at that exact moment the moonlight came shining right through the window and onto her. She looked out the window and looked at the moon, smiling a bit. She and Kaito would sometimes sit and stare at the moon, and he would tell her about the different phases, and she would listen with a fond smile on her face. Good times..

With a sigh, she sat by the window and stared out at the moon, closing her eyes. Was she crazy for what she was about to do? Maybe a little, but maybe this would help keep her sane. So she took a deep breath, and started talking as if she was talking to Kaito himself.

“Hi.. This feels really stupid, but I’m just going to keep telling myself that I’m talking to you.. Even though you’re gone..” She sighed and hugged her arms tightly, beginning to cry again. “Y-You’re gone.. God, I miss you so much.. The funeral was so hard Momota, I don’t think you get it.. Then again, you can’t even hear me, and I’m talking to the moon.. I’m fucking insane.”

Though, despite her thinking it was crazy, she didn’t stop, and this went on for at least a couple more weeks. She’d just sit and talk to the moon. She’d by lying if she said it didn’t help a little, because it did, in a way it gave her a little closure.

One night, Kaede and Shuichi stayed over, because earlier in the day they had been helping her clean out the closet of Kaito’s stuff. They promised not to throw everything out, but then again what would she do with all his stuff?

“I’ll figure it out, just put it in the basement or the attic. Just don’t throw it out.” She had given them both a scary look after saying it, so they figured it was safer to just do as she said.

Later, after they had all sat down for dinner and cleaned up, Kaede sent Maki up to bed because it looked like she hadn’t been getting enough sleep (not technically a lie), so Maki complied.

A while later, after Kaede and Shuichi were settled in the guest room and getting ready for bed, they both heard Maki’s voice from down the hall. Confused, they both went to go and see if she was okay. Who could she be talking to? Was she on the phone? Perhaps she was talking to herself?

Well.. They weren’t too far off from the last one, the door was cracked open and when they looked in, they found her sitting at the window, talking to the moon..? They were tempted to go in, but Shuichi suggested that it’d be best to just.. Leave her be, she was grieving and maybe this was her way of coping.

Even so, this continued on for years and years after his death. Everyone told her that it was time to move on, that this thing with talking to the moon was getting to be too much. He was gone and she needed to accept it. 

Though, through all the negativity and the people telling her to stop, this was her way of feeling close to him, and she didn’t have any plans to stop anytime soon. 

And this was why Maki talked to the moon. Because whenever she did, it was almost as if Kaito was talking back to her.. Almost..

**Author's Note:**

> Just take note that this is an alternate universe so there is no killing game involved. Kaito purely passed just because of the disease that was mentioned in the game. Just wanted to make that clear


End file.
